guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Edo Dodo
My User Page My Talk Page Grey boxes inspired by Xasxas256. Hello and welcome to my talk page. Please leave a message. Your user page Hi and welcome to the wiki! I noticed you are using some elements on your user page which have been inspired by other Guild Wiki users. Could you please add a credits note on your user page. Something like "This user page has been inspired by User:Example1, User:Example2 and User:Example3." will be fine. I hope you enjoy your time with us! -- (talk) 15:00, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Hi there, I was going to add the credit but I completely forgot who I copied the boxes from, it was something with X... lol I'll find the name somehow...--'~Edo Dodo~' 15:01, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::The small graey boxes are originally from User:Xasxas256, but I'm not sure where I have seen the others before. :) -- (talk) 15:03, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::The "leave a message" thing I saw like ages ago (even before I made a user name) but I never copied the wiki code. The boxes pretty much everyone uses so I don't really know who I got the idea from: probarbly half of guildwiki :P--'~Edo Dodo~' 15:06, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::::Well, the boxes are orignially from Xas and he would really like everyone to have credits for him. (See his user page, the first heading) The leave a message thing was originally brought to this wiki from another wiki by me, but no need to credit that one. What comes to the character boxes, if you didn't copy them, don't credit them. I know it's hard for me to tell if they are copied or not, so it's up to you. It's not easy to make reallly unique things with the wiki code. :) -- (talk) 15:09, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::::Credit to Xas I've put and the User Boxes are coped but I can't remember who it was (as I said, most of the people in the wiki uses them) and it would be basically impossible to find that user again (I just picked a random user from signed user pages that has User Boxes :P). By the way, good luck with adminship (Or whatever it's called)--'~Edo Dodo~' 15:12, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::::::It's not a huge problem if you can't remember who it was. Most likely no one else than me would even have noticed/cared. And thank you. I'm looking forward to getting the admin tools to my arsenal as I would really love to do some stuff where they would help a lot. -- (talk) 15:14, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Starting to get hard to count the two dots at the start of the message. Anyway: how many more Positive votes than Negative votes do you need to become admin? Is it a bit like builds exept with a bigger difference needed or what?--'~Edo Dodo~' 15:17, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::It's not a vote per say. When new admins are needed, the sysops check the suggested users. If any of them seems like a good user to be 'promoted' then the sysop does his magic. The 'votes' are only used to make sure that people really trust the user. -- (talk) 15:57, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::D Thanks for joining a good cause. It's usually not good wiki etiquette to modify other peoples user pages, but that edit on mine was okay. The ironic thing is that while you support the don't use gem icons campaign, you are using them. How about removing all other icons but the Nogem icon? ;) You are also allowed to make a high res version of the nogem icon as I've been to lazy to do it. The original was hastely made by somone else. -- (talk) 16:01, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::P I just copied off somebody in that list, I never seem to get anything right :P, haang on a sec.--'~Edo Dodo~' 16:09, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::Hahaha. xD I suppose you copied it from PanSola then. He is the only user in the wiki who I actually gave my blessing to use my icon on his user page. -- (talk) 16:30, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::::Now that's just bad luck :P!--'~Edo Dodo~' 16:33, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::::Yup. :) Don't take this all too seriously, it's just a game and a wiki deddicated to a game. I hope I don't seem too serious. -- (talk) 16:34, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Nah DW you don't seem too serious. I'm really glad somebody actually looked at my User Page :P.--'~Edo Dodo~' 16:35, 13 December 2006 (CST) Not going to contribute anymore? :( I'll look more into this when I have time. Don't get scared because someone disagrees with you. -- (talk) 18:59, 16 December 2006 (CST) :Bah fine I can't live one day with out GuildWiki, I'm back :P, why did you use nowiki for :( ? not a template or anything :P-- ~Edo Dodo~ 06:47, 17 December 2006 (CST)